Stu and Joan Play Matchmaker
by Princess Shido
Summary: Annie and Auggie wont admit their feeling for each other, so, Joan and Stu take the decision out of their hands.  Rated M for sexually charged lyrics. Thats it.
1. Chapter 5

**Thank you samcheese1, daughterofanarchy, , linka53, Purple Lex, meus dulcis angelus, and HattaGirl for your reviews!**

The rest of Annie's week past by quickly. Every day, she would listen to the music and think about it. Auggie had never even hinted at his feelings for her. Of course, Auggie had the best poker face she had ever seen. He could have been pouring his heart out to her, and she would have never noticed. The point was, did he really feel that way? She needed to talk to Joan.

Auggie rubbed his face tiredly. It had bee a whole week of mainlining coffee, and Annie was due back in less than 24 , Joan had allowed him to go home and clean up. Now, he looked decent, but his nerves were still frayed. He had always figured Annie had a crush on him, but he had never realized how strong a crush. He was so confused about what to do. He made his mind up to talk to Joan.

She was coming around the corner, heading for Joans office, when she slammed into a figure. Annie was knocked nack and would have fallen if not for an arm that wrapped itself around her at the last second.

"Whoa. Where's the fire?" Auggie asked till the faint scent of grapefruit rose in the air. "Annie?"

She froze. The arms around her waist, and the voice in her ear were both familiar. "Auggie!"

Both embarrassed, they seperated. He cleared his throat. "Your back?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

"How was your mission?"

"It was good. Got alot of good information."

"Guess my team is already working on it."

"Yeah. They are."

"Good."

"Yeah. Real good."

The awkward silence stretched for a good solid minute.

"Well, I gotta go talk to Joan."

"Yeah, Im gonna go check on your intel."

The pair quickly seperated, each wondering when had it gotten so awkward between them. They need to talk to Joan.


	2. Chapter 6

**Thank you samcheese1, daughterofanarchy, linka53, Purple Lex, meus dulcis angelus, HattaGirl, and Jade-Angel5 for your reviews! iI know I havn't updated in forever, so I'm holding a gun to my plot-bunnies head and forcing him to inspire me. **

* * *

><p>"Joan!" Annie moaned as she curled up in a chair. "I think Auggie likes me, but I don't really know, now things are awkward between us and I don't know what to do!" This last word came out as an almost wail.<p>

Joan looked up at her favorite Operative. "I'm good, Annie. How are you? I am so glad that the operation in Turkey went by without a hitch."

Annie winced as she realized her mistake. "Sorry, Joan."

Her boss shrugged it off. "It's OK. Now what were you saying about Auggie?"

Annie began to explain about the songs and the special meaning behind all of them. Joan sat in silence and listened. She wondered if Annie knew the changes she underwent whenever Auggie's name came up. He smile got a little wider, her eyes got brighter, her voice changed, and her blush got a little deeper. The girl had it bad for the blind techie.

"What should I do?" Annie asked, her anxiety levels peaking. Joan had to have a solution, because she and Auggie were way past ignoring the obvious.

"Well, Annie. It really depends on how you feel about August. If you feel the same way, and you think you can make it work, then by all means, tell him."

She shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know about that, Joan. What if I'm wrong? What if we can't make it work?"

"Do you like him?"

Annie was taken aback by the direct question. "I think I love him."

Joan shook her head at the answer. "No, no. Do you like him? You have to like someone before loving them. So, I ask you again. Do you like him?"

She thought it over. "We share quite a few common interests. Music, movies, we both have a slightly skewed sense of humor. Yes. I do like him."

"Good. Then tell him."

"Good? How is that good? I have a great friendship with him, and I really don't want to ruin it. If I up and just fall right into bed with him, I'll become like all the other girls, a great one night stand, and I'll lose the one thing that separates me and them. His friendship."

Joan got up from behind her desk, and sat down in the chair next to Annie. "Alright then. Lets play worst case, best case. Worst case scenario?"

"I lose his friendship and respect."

"O.k. Fair enough. Best case?"

Annie grinned, ear to ear. "The best thing to ever happens to me."

"Is that worth the risk?"

Annie took a deep breath and stood up. "Yes, yes it is. Thank you for helping me get my head on straight, Joan." Annie turned and walked to the door.

Joan couldn't help but get a little misty eyed. She was glad that Annie had chosen Auggie over Jai. It saved her from having a rather lengthy, and top-secret conversation with the one Agent who reminded her so much of herself.

Annie opened the door and the air left her lungs with a gasp at who was behind it. "Auggie!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to repost chapters 1-4. I was looking over them and I realized that quite a bit of chapter 2 got left out. However, on a good note, 2 more chapters to go! Next, Its Auggie's turn with Joan.<strong>


	3. Chapter 1

**This is a re-post. I spell checked it, and now I hope its at least a little better. My computer, for some reason, chopped half of chapter two off, and thats why the original was so short. So, I plan to repost the longer original version, so keep your eyes open!**

* * *

><p>The Techno-Minion known as Stu, watched as Agent Annie Walker and his boss, the Techno- God, Auggie Anderson separated. He was helping her prep for a mission in Turkey, and she needed to be fitted for a new earpiece. Auggie's hands were gentle as he brushed a stray curl away with his hand and fitted it for her. Before leaving, she leaned over and brushed a kiss against his cheek. They didn't need to speak, the expressions on their faces spoke volumes. Everyone at the DPD knew about the crushes they harbored for each other. Well, everybody with the exception of themselves. Jai and Conrad were green with envy, while most of the females who worked at the C.I.A wanted to scratch Annie's eyes out.<p>

Thankfully, Stu wasn't the only one who knew that something needed to happen between the two. Joan Campbell, or The Ice Queen as some called her, was also watching them, looking speculative. The whole thing appeared to be especially hard on her. Being Annie's mentor, Auggie's friend/mother figure combined with being both of their bosses seemed to take its toll. She always saying how she hated loaning Auggie out to other departments, or having Annie stolen right out from under her nose. Stu's thoughts were interrupted by a quick flash of movement. Joan was motioning for him to join her. Being that she was the Boss, he didn't have much choice in the matter.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked meekly, not wanting to look her in the eye. Her ice cold eyes were legendary in the DPD.

"Stuart, how long have you worked with Auggie?"

He thought for a moment. He had been the first one hired after the Accident so, he counted in his head, "4 years ma'am. Give or take."

She barely nodded at his answer. "You like Auggie as a boss?"

Stu narrowed his eyes. He might be just a Techno-Minion, but he knew a set up when he heard one. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. So we are on the same page."

He was confused. "Ma'am?"

"Do you remember what Auggie was like before Agent Walker?"

The yelling, cursing, sleepless nights, coffee fueled days and intense hatred of humanity in general? Yeah. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good, because I'm not going to let happen again. They care for each other, but they need a helping hand. They will not tell each other unless somebody forces them to. So if you have any ideas, how to get them together, let me know."

He hesitated. Auggie had been well known for having an extremely volatile temper once upon a time, and he wasn't about to be on the receiving end of said temper. He was not about to go pissing him off by sticking his nose into other people's business. "Well..."

"If you have something, I'll take full responsibility for it. You have my word."

"Well I do have one."

* * *

><p>"Annie!"<p>

The blond C.I.A agent looked up at hearing her name called. Stu jogged up, breathing heavily.

"I'm on my way out Stu. What do you need?"

He handed her an Ipod. "Auggie made this for you. He has been temporarily reassigned and wanted to do something for you, to you know that he's thinking of you. He pre-filled with a bunch of songs, saying that they explained everything that he was too...shy to say."

Annie paused at this. She had never known Auggie to be shy, about anything. Still, a present was a present. "Tell him thank you for me!"

Stu smiled and promised that he would.

* * *

><p>"Auggie! My office!" Joan snapped.<p>

Auggie frowned at this, wondering what he had done wrong this time. He slowly made his way up the stairs and into her office.

"Chair, 11 o clock left."

He started to work through several excuses that were broad enough to cover anything he had done. Joan waited till he was settled before speaking.

"Auggie, I know that you and Annie make a good team, but I'm going to let Stuart be Annie's handler this time. I'm sorry."

She waited while he digested this information. The only clue as to his mental state was the subtle way he clenched his jaw. "Ma'am, if you are worried about me and Agent Walker being to close, I assure you, we are both professionals. Our friendship will NOT be a problem."

"I know." She said in a soothing tone, "Its just that Stuart told me that he wanted to be more hands on with the Agents. I promised him that I would let him take over as a handler the next time a mission rolled around. It just so happened to be Annie. When this mission is over, you can have her back, I swear."

He tried to come up with a good reason for Stu not to take care of Annie, but every one he thought of just sounded so wrong in his head. Realizing that he wouldn't win this battle, he gave up and started to leave. As he turned, she pressed something into his hands.

He ran his fingers over it lightly. "An Ipod?" he asked quizzically.

"Annie wanted you to know that she was thinking about you. I suggested she fill this with songs. More particularly,songs that spelled out how exactly she felt about you. I think you should take some time to listen to it. She just might surprise you."

* * *

><p>Stu winced as the door to tech-ops closed with more force than necessary. Yep, the boss was back, and he wasn't happy.<p>

"Everything alright boss? You sound a little tense."

His question was met with silence. Apparently Joan had told him who was handling Annie. A quick glance over at Auggie confirmed that he was highly pissed. He was kicked back in his chair, glaring in Stu's direction. Auggie had varying degrees of anger. There was loud anger, and quiet anger. The scariest one being the quiet anger. He would just sit there and not say a word. Just plot.

The last time Auggie had been that angry, Jai had found himself on a flight from Dubai, seated in coach. Then he was detained at the airport on suspicion of smuggling, and that was just because he had cracked a blind joke about Auggie. Stu was going to have a hard time doing his job and watching out for danger in the form of his boss. That week was going to be hell on Earth.


	4. Chapter 2

**The new, and improved, (and longer) chapter 2! Sorry the chapter numbers are so confusing, but once I'm done re-posting****, and deleting, it will all be set straight. I promise. Just bear with me.**

* * *

><p>"Stu!" Annie practically whined, "I completed the mission, and now I'm stuck in Turkey, with nothing to do!"<p>

"Annie, are you this way with Auggie? Or is it just me?"

Annie flopped on the bed of her hotel room with a sigh. "Yes I am, most of the time anyway. He usually has some smart-ass comment, and sometimes an actual suggestion."

Stu rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go sightseeing? Or maybe there is something on t.v. worth watching."

"It's raining outside, plus I've already seen all the sight, and there are only 3 channels."

He looked to the sky as if looking for guidance. That's when he practically slapped himself in the forehead. "Annie, you have an ipod. Why don't you listen to it instead of whining like two-year old."

He was startled when she burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Stu. I'm just not used to the inactivity. Your right though. I'll get off your back and check in tomorrow, 'kay?"

Stu agreed and broke off contact just as Auggie came rushing through the door. "Was that Annie? Is she OK? Can I talk to her?"

"Yes sir, she's just bored and irritable, and I'm sorry, but she already hung up. Is there anything else you need?"

Auggie placed a bank box full of paperwork on the floor. "Actually, yes." He said coolly. "These documents need to be translated from Russian to English. Since Annie already checked in and you have nothing else to do, I'm assigning it to you, and it needs to be done by hand."

Stu's jaw dropped. "Isn't there a program I can use?"

"Yes, but like I said, this needs to be done by hand."

"But I don't even know Russian!"

Auggie dropped a small book on Stu's desk. It was a Russian to English dictionary. Without another word, he spun on his heel and was gone.

Stu buried his face in his hands to muffle a small groan. His boss was not taking his being assigned to Annie very well. Not very well at all.

* * *

><p>Annie frowned as she looked at the ipod. If she decided to listen to it right then, she wouldn't have anything to listen to on the plane ride home. Instead, she switched on the radio and found an 80's music station. It was her one true vice, and only one person knew that. Auggie, after catching her dancing around to Pat Benatar. He still made jokes about love being a battlefield.<p>

Happily, she danced her way through Duran Duran, White Snake and the Bangles. It wasn't until the song 'Africa' by Toto came on that her happy steps faltered. The song brought up bittersweet memories of Ben and Sri Lanka. She quickly switched the radio off, but the memories stayed. So, feeling like the whole world was plotting against her, she snatched up the ipod and settled in the window seat. A quick glance outside confirmed that it was still raining, and there was nothing good on the t.v. Unable to come up with another option, she switched the ipod on and turned up the volume.

Auggie settled down at his desk, and took a quick listen around. He had told his techno-minions that if they needed help to just call for him. He could hear no sounds of discontent. What he didn't know was that Joan had threatened all of them with being fired should they dare disturb him. Finding nothing else to do, he leaned back in his chair, plugged in his headphones, and hoped to relax.

**Hope this chapter is better. Its not exactly what I wrote the first time, but its close enough.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Still Rebooting. Those of you who are still with me, I love you! You make my life worth living...which is really sad now that I hear myself say it out loud.**

* * *

><p>Annie laughed at her first song. <em>La Bamba<em>. She could remember telling Auggie about how it always made her smile, no matter how bad her day was, how it always made her want to dance. How he figured out that she was currently depressed, and in need of a smile was beyond her...the boy was just spooky that way. Sometimes she actually wondered if he had somehow bugged her, but it was only sometimes.

_Smoke on the Water._ That was one of her favorite songs. Auggie never could understand her love for it. She really didn't understand it, now that she actually though about it.

_Hold Me Now_. Well that was appropriate. How many times had they held each other after various emotional outbursts. From Ben and Tasha, Annie almost getting shot, Auggie having nightmares about the Accident. It was very appropriate. Maybe he wanted to take their friendship to the next level. She shook her head slightly. Was she ready to take it to another level? After her first ruined C.I.A relationship, was she really ready for another?

_I love a Rainy Night_. This song made her groan. It brought back memories of Jack Daniels, drinking games, and, stupidly, confessing to a fantasy of making love in the rain. Auggie had questioned her about it so closely, that it had actually started making her feel uncomfortable. Which was weird considering how close they were. He still got smirky whenever it started to rain outside. A smirk that, for some reason, always made her heart skip a beat.

_Heat of the Moment_. Annie buried her face in a pillow, trying to hide her blush even though no one could see her. If the last song was weird, this one was down right embarrassing. She and Dani had been having a 'girls night out' when the subject had turned to Annie dating. Auggie, who had been at the bar as well with some friends, had come by their table to say hello. Annie, sensing an out, had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. That had shut Danni up for the rest of the night.

_Hot Blooded_. She blushed harder. The kiss had been passionate. One that he had returned with as much enthusiasm she had given, maybe more. The only thing she remembered was digging her nails into his shoulder muscles as he circled his arms around her waist to keep her from falling over. It had been head spinning, floating off the ground, earth shatteringly fantastic.

_Addicted to Love_. It had also been the biggest mistake she had ever made. Auggie, of course, had loved it. Anything to piss off Jai, who had been watching at the time, and of course, it had been all over the office the next day. Even Joan had known. Leave it to Auggie to think that one kiss was enough to ruin her on all other men forever.

As it turned to the last song, and she couldn't help but smile._ Earth Angel_. This made her toes curl and her stomach feel fluttery. Did Auggie really think of her as his Earth Angel? After all, he did call her Annie Angel an awful lot. Did he REALLY like her that way? Or was he just cozying up to her in an effort to bed her? This last thought was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She really hoped that wasn't the case. The last thing she needed was to lose her heart to another man.

Annie thought about it all night long. And the next day, and the day after. By the time her week was up, she had thought herself in circles, and had only succeeded in confusing herself. As she boarded the plane for home, she decided that her first course of action was to talk to Joan.


	6. Chapter 4

**Whoo! Two chapters in one night. I'm on a roll! In hopes of settling some imminent confusion, this chapter is from Auggie's POV.**

* * *

><p><em>Dust in the Wind<em>. One of his favorites. Auggie only usually listened to it after he had a bad day. Then Annie would come by and say something to make him smile, and afterwords, they would go get a drink and she would eventually get it out of him. Whatever was wrong, she would try her damndest to make it better, and if she couldn't do it, tequila would alway help. Annie was always willing to lend him a shoulder to cry on, or to join him in cursing their bosses to kingdom come. No matter what, she was always there for him.

He had to laugh out loud at the second song. _Stray Cat Strut_. He had to admit, it did sound like his theme song. It brought to mind all the times he had done the "walk of shame." Annie would often join in, teasing him about whoever he had been with. He never gave her a name, but wasn't that the whole fun of it? Now that he thought about it, he often wondered if she was jealous of those girls.

_Look of love_? That confused him. Unless it was a comment about all the times he had caught her staring at him. He couldn't really explain how he knew someone was staring, he could just feel it. He would always point it out, and Annie would look away, make some excuse, and blush. It had been Joan who told him about the blush. Still, he had always suspected it. Annie might not be a shy person by nature, but she was when it involved him.

He almost spit out his mouthful of chai. _Easy Lover_? What was she up to? Was that woman trying to kill him? Give him an out and out heart-attack? He hoped so, because he liked it. Then came a sudden, sobering thought. What would the most desirable woman in the C.I.A want with him? He knew that he wasn't exactly the worst thing to look at, but still. Most women enjoyed a man who could see them and appreciate their appearance.

_Heat of the Moment_. That brought up his favorite memory. He had heard Annie and her sister talking, while out barhopping with some Army buddies. Hearing that the conversation had turned to Annie dating, he had walked past their table, planning on steering it away from the, very sore, subject. Annie had suddenly reached out and grabbed him. He had first thought she was angry for him not saying hi sooner, until she kissed him, and what a kiss it had been!

_Hot Blooded_. He had to put his drink down for this. Their kiss had been passionate, no doubt about it. Annie hadn't tried to explain it right then, just whispered to him that she would later, but never did. She had just pretended that it never happened. Auggie had always thought it hadn't meant anything to her. Now he wondered if he was wrong.

_One Thing Leads to Another_. He laughed at this. It usually did, but not in Annie's case. After Ben, part two, Auggie had been very careful when it came to her emotions. He didn't want to push it or anything, just let it take its own course. If they did, the did. If they didn't...it would be a shame, but he would never pressure her, unless she was ready. This led to an interesting question. Was she ready for him to ask her out?

_Whore baby, I'm only here to please. Soft and pretty, I'm daddy's little tease. I'll be ready for anything you want. I'm your plaything, I'll be purring while you talk_. This time, he did spit chai all over the place, drawing the attention of his minions. He swore softly and mopped up the mess, hoping that it didn't ruin any of the equipment. After cleaning up, He ran a shaky hand through his hair. Oh yeah, she was ready for him to take the next step.

* * *

><p>Stu smiled at the way his boss reacted. He knew exactly what song Auggie had been listening to. Joan had had reservations about it, but he had assured her it would be fine. Auggie's reaction was just what Stu was looking for. If those two weren't married by the end of the year, they never would be. He would put money on it.<p> 


End file.
